


I See You

by OutOfTheWoodsSoon



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTheWoodsSoon/pseuds/OutOfTheWoodsSoon
Summary: Frankie comes home to Florida after heartbreak to heal, to take a break and be alone. Someone is watching him though, someone who has been waiting a very long time for the right time to strike.





	I See You

Frankie felt like he couldn’t breathe. He laid strewn across his childhood bed. His arms wrapped tightly across his chest, creating some sort of protective shield. His stomach clenched, his throat started to burn as a sob worked it’s way up to release from his lips. 

**************************************

What a little faggot. Crying over some other fairy breaking his little heart, wait until he knows real pain. Oh, he would be finding out soon. 

He’d worked years to get here, to build trust with this family. Finally it was going to pay off. Finally it was all lined up, everything in its place to carry off his plan. Frankie would pay, pay for it all. Pay for making him question, pay for teasing him, pay for not ever looking at him like he should-not like he wanted him to.

He let his hand slide against the cool glass as he watched Frankie curl back into himself. As he turned on his side facing away from him, he placed his palm firmly against the window and pushed away. Frankie was none the wiser, didn’t even know he was there. He smirked and squatted down to pick back up the rake. 

Back to work for now, he thought as he went back to gathering the leaves. Soon though. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Names are real, but this is fiction.


End file.
